Lobisomem Juvenil
by Garota Interrompida
Summary: "Eu não devia te dizer... Mas essa lua, e esse conhaque, botam a gente comovido como o diabo." / Shonen-ai, Nachi de Lobo e Shun de Andrômeda, baseado parcialmente no Poema de Sete Faces, de Carlos Drummond de Andrade. - Fanfiction feita para o Primeiro Amigo Secreto do Grupo Palaestra. Dedicatórias no corpo da fic.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade da Toei, Bandai, Shueisha, etc. Esse é um trabalho sem fins lucrativos, eu não ganho um centavo com isso...

* * *

**Sinopse: **"Eu não devia te dizer... Mas essa lua, e esse conhaque, botam a gente comovido como o diabo." / Shonen-ai, Nachi de Lobo e Shun de Andrômeda, baseado parcialmente no Poema de Sete Faces, de Carlos Drummond de Andrade. - Fanfiction feita para o Primeiro Amigo Secreto do Grupo Palaestra. Dedicatórias no corpo da fic.

* * *

**Dedicatória:** Fic de presente do Primeiro Amigo Secreto do Grupo Palaestra! É com um orgulho IMENSO que eu fiz essa fic. Não só por ser um evento de um dos lugares que eu mais prezo dentro desse fandom, mas também pelo desafio que é escrever uma fic de presente para a pessoa que eu tirei.

O fandom de Saint Seiya tem a bênção de contar com ficwriters fantásticos, muitos deles participantes desse evento.  
E a pessoa que eu tirei, não é por falar não, é uma das melhores escritoras que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer.

Eu disse para ela, uma vez, que talento de verdade é coisa para poucos, e é verdade. Só que isso, pessoas, minha amiga secreta tem; de sobra, muita sobra.

E ela, em seus pedidos, requisitou um par inusitado; envolvendo um dos "cinco" cavaleiros de Bronze que defendem a Deusa Atena com um dos "outros cinco" cavaleiros de Bronze que foram enviados para seus campos de treinamento por Mitsumasa Kido; e que pelo andar da "carruagem" acabou sendo relegado a posição de coadjuvante de "Seiya e os outros".

Mas, como se diz por aí, não é porque é coadjuvante que se deixa de concorrer ao Oscar, né não?

E minha amiga secreta, especialmente, fez um excelente trabalho com esses "outros cinco" cavaleiros, e com este que será retratado aqui em particular. E eu digo, sem vergonha nenhuma, que me inspirei muito no que eu li em sua obra, mas não só: Os headcanons e pensamentos dela me pegaram também, e esse Nachi de Lobo que vocês vão ler ganhou vida quando eu reli um velho conhecido meu, e que serve de inspiração descarada para essa fic e também ataca de "ator coadjuvante": O _Poema de Sete Faces_, de Carlos Drummond de Andrade (Alguma Poesia, 1930). Já o título vem de uma música do Legião Urbana ,_"Eu era um lobisomem juvenil"_. Nem gosto tanto dela, mas o título sempre me deixou intrigada.

Este é um presente de Amigo Secreto para **Deneb Rhode**, uma das melhores escritoras do fandom de Saint Seiya de todos os tempos!

Eis seu presente, Deneb! É simplesinha, mas é de coração!

* * *

**Lobisomem Juvenil**

* * *

Nachi andou vagarosamente até a Taverna, com uma caixa grande nas mãos, cheia de toda a sorte de objetos pessoais que não eram dele.

Maldita hora a na que se voluntariou pra uma tarefa como essa.

Tinha acabado de recolher os objetos pessoais de Aldebaran de Touro, cavaleiro de Ouro defensor da Deusa Atena; falecido no infame combate contra as forças de Hades que recebeu o título mais do que merecido de Guerra Santa, dado ao número e à gravidade das baixas que custou à Ordem. Até mesmo Seiya, lendário pela sua incapacidade de morrer, desta vez escapava da morte a duríssimas penas. E os Santos de Ouro, tidos como a elite dos cavaleiros de Atena, foram completamente exterminados. Não ficou um único deles para contar a história.

Para eles, os sobreviventes, sobrou a incumbência de retirar os objetos pessoais das casas previamente ocupadas pelos cavaleiros mortos em batalha e enviá-los a algum parente perdido no meio do mundo que tivesse disposição de receber os tais pertences.

Ainda que tivesse noção da importância humanitária daquela tarefa, o cavaleiro de Lobo não conseguia evitar a sensação de que perdera a manhã e a tarde toda juntando um monte de tralhas de um completo desconhecido em caixas que não teriam destinatário algum. Porque, a bem da verdade, lhe parecia extremamente improvável que pessoas que tivessem uma família, ou algo parecido, se dispusessem a deixar suas casas e a segurança de um emprego em horário comercial para ingressar na instável vida de Santo da Ordem de Atena, mesmo que fosse para virar um Cavaleiro de Ouro: Ocupação arriscada e sem nenhum futuro garantido que tinha apenas, a seu favor, a nobreza de sua missão, algum status e o fato de que, bem, alguém tinha que fazer o que eles faziam; ou o mundo já teria acabado há muito tempo.

E ele, sinceramente, pensava cada vez mais que estava nessa vida porque não tinha muitas opções; a despeito dos arroubos de Jabu de Unicórnio sobre a importância de suas missões para a segurança da Senhorita Kido e do mundo, por tabela.

Ainda assim, nada disso mudava o fato de que tinha que dar um destino àquela caixa. E, até o presente momento, não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer com ela.

Chegou na Taverna, bar tradicional dentro da Ordem não exatamente pelo conforto de suas instalações, mas pelo bom custo-benefício entre beberagens e preço, disposto a tomar uns goles de cerveja depois do dia juntando roupas, livros, bibelôs e outras miudezas que lhe pareceram improváveis na casa de um cavaleiro tão sério, forte e grande como Touro. Pediu a bebida, mesmo apesar do olhar arguto do garçom sobre si.

Não que o olhar um tanto reprovador do homem não tivesse seu fundinho de razão: Tanto ele estava (em teoria) em horário de serviço como também era (ainda) menor de idade(1), mas também não era como se ali as pessoas tivessem o hábito de pedir a identidade de quem se sentava para tomar um trago.

Em pouco tempo estava com a caneca cheia na sua frente, e o burburinho na entrada do bar logo denunciou que outros de seus colegas de patente tiveram a mesma ideia que ele. Tomou os primeiros goles, enquanto a voz dos colegas de Bronze se fez ouvir dentro do bar.

- Ô, Lacraia, mas isso é hora de você baixar aqui pra encher a cara? - Geki fez um muxoxo. - Cê já terminou de fazer sua limpa lá nos templos dos dourados? Olha que a Shina vai cobrar, ela tá no pé da gente pra acabar logo com isso.

- Terminei tanto quanto você terminou, Pelúcia. - Ichi de Hydra bebia mais de sua caneca de cerveja, despreocupado. - Ela tá estressada assim porque tá preocupada com o Seiya, cara. Ainda não aprendeu que aquele lá não morre nem se você cortar a cabeça dele fora.

- Juro que não dá pra entender, viu. - O graúdo cavaleiro de Urso balançou a cabeça, exasperado. - O que é que essa mulher viu no Seiya?

- Cê fala como se ela fosse a única... - Ban de Leão Menor deu de ombros, também de caneca na mão. - Nunca vi aquilo, só a mulherada se batendo por conta daquele cara. Se pelo menos ele fosse boa-pinta eu ficava calado, mas o cara nem é essa coca-cola toda...

- Revoltante, sinceramente. - Geki concordou, com um meneio e mais um gole de cerveja. - Eu nem vou mentir que se ela me dissesse "venha cobra"...

O balcão irrompeu em gargalhadas, e até mesmo Nachi deu suas risadas.

- Tem gosto pra tudo, não tem? - Hydra deu um sorrisinho de lado. - Aliás, falar em ter gosto pra tudo... Ô, Jabu! Vem cá!

O aludido soltou o canudo do suco de laranja que estava tomando para prestar atenção no colega. Hydra continuou.

- Vem cá, foi você que arrumou as coisas do Escorpião, não foi?

- Foi, por quê?

- E aí, achou alguma coisa que comprovasse a teoria da gente?

- Teoria do quê, criatura? - O cavaleiro de Unicórnio soltou um suspiro, exasperado. - Com o que é que vocês encanaram dessa vez?

- Deixa de se fazer de desentendido, cara... - Ichi agora ria malevolamente. - A gente tá falando da teoria da gente que ele e o cavaleiro de Aquário eram um casal de viados.

- Opa, garçom, traz aí mais cerveja pra galera, porque agora o Lacraia vai liberar a peçonha... - Ban de Leão Menor levantou a mão. - Agora, eu pagava o dinheiro que fosse pra ter a prova de que o grande Milo de Escorpião, terror da tropa e carrasco da corregedoria, dava uma ré no quibe junto com o mestre do Pato Branco...

- Gente, pelo amor de Zeus, olha a maledicência! - Jabu corou até a raiz dos cabelos acastanhados. - Os caras acabaram de morrer, nem a memória dos mortos vocês respeitam mais?

- Mas qual que é o problema, cara? - Ban insistia. - Só porque o cara gostava de agasalhar o croquete do outro... Se bem que faz sentido, o croquete do cara devia passar o maior frio lá na Sibéria.

- O problema é eu ter que ver vocês levantando falso e denegrindo a imagem da Ordem falando esses absurdos de dois cavaleiros de Ouro mortos em batalha! - Vociferou Jabu. - Aliás, deixa o Hyoga ouvir você falando assim do mestre dele, deixa...

- Pffff... - Ichi quase engasgou com a cerveja por conta de uma gargalhada mal contida. - O Hyoga? O Hyoga nem vai ligar muito não, cara! Ainda mais depois que o Shun introduziu o cosmo ardente dele dentro do coração congelado do Pato Branco... Capaz dele achar a história sen-sa-cio-nal!

O balcão irrompeu novamente em gargalhadas; com a exceção de um enfurecido Jabu e dele próprio, que agora prestava atenção aos colegas discorrendo sobre tudo aquilo sem achar muita graça.

Aliás, graça nenhuma; e ele bem que sabia que ele tinha seus motivos.

- Ah, vá, gente... - Geki resolveu se manifestar depois de controladas as gargalhadas. - Tudo bem que eu acho que acreditar que o finado Senhor Milo seja boiola é meio que fantasia do Lacraia, que vê maldade em tudo mesmo... Mas bem que aqueles dois lá nunca me enganaram, vai! Depois daquele vexame todo lá na Casa de Libra...

- Mas sabe qual que é o problema? - Ban estava relativamente sério. - É falta de mulher, cara. Porque pensa bem, só mesmo muita falta de opção pra um cara ficar pensando em retaguarda de outro cara...

Nachi deu outro gole na cerveja, disfarçando do melhor jeito que podia o mal-estar de ouvir justo aquela conversa vinda dos seus amigos, ainda mais envolvendo o nome _dele_.

Ban estava errado. Aliás, como sempre, ele nem sequer tinha a noção do quanto estava errado. Isso de gostar de homem não era 'falta de opção', como ele gostava de colocar. E ele mesmo era testemunha do quanto ele tentou se dar opções para não ter que aceitar essa... opção. Na verdade, nem era uma opção. Não é como se ele gostasse de homens, afinal...

Ele gostava de Shun de Andrômeda.

Não sabia dizer quando isso começou, porque suas primeiras memórias do garoto chorão e dependente do irmão não eram assim tão sugestivas. Verdade que tinha uma certa simpatia por ele; junto também com uma certa pena, apesar dela ser desnecessária a um menino que, ao menor sinal de choro, tinha um irmão brutamontes disposto a socar qualquer um que ameaçasse a segurança de seu caçula. E também não pôde deixar de se sentir penalizado pela situação que se descortinou depois: No sorteio dos locais de treinamento, Shun fora escalado para ir para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte; e diante da então impossibilidade dele sobreviver Ikki foi em seu lugar.

Mas, em pouco tempo, sua própria vez chegou, e logo ele se sentiu compelido a ter mais comiseração por ele mesmo do que pelos outros.

Porém, no reencontro com o rapaz, não pôde deixar de enfeitiçar-se pelo então moço de armadura rosa com seios, correntes em punho e cara de moço sensível, cujo o passado de menino chorão e presente comprometedor devido ao polêmico episódio da casa de Libra fustigavam o resto da Ordem a levantar comentários nada abonadores sobre suas preferências sexuais.

Até pra ele, meio que acostumado com coisas dando errado das piores formas possíveis e de jeitos onde as consequências lhe eram especialmente ruins, aquilo soava completamente inapropriado.

Primeiro, porque não era exatamente bem visto ser homossexual dentro de uma Ordem onde, num passado bem recente, não se permitia nenhum tipo de relacionamento por parte de seus santos. Por muito menos do que isso vários cavaleiros, os de Ouro incluídos, ganharam a pecha de "viados" junto com as piores estimativas sobre suas vidas pessoais, capacidade profissional, e seus próprios poderes; como se a mera "opção" sexual fosse uma conduta tão desabonadora a ponto de ofuscar todo o resto. Aí estavam seus amigos como prova.

E segundo... Shun não o via como muito mais do que um colega de armas, quando muito.

- Mas vamos combinar, cara... - Ichi dava continuidade ao raciocínio do colega. - Falta muito pouco pro Shun virar uma mulher. Dos peitos a armadura se encarrega, e carinha de moça ele já tem. Tá pra um dos melhores candidatos da Ordem; principalmente agora, que os finados Misty e Afrodite passaram definitivamente dessa pra uma melhor.

- Ou não, né. - Geki deu de ombros. - Porque aqueles dois podiam ser viadinhos até não mais poder, mas não eram flor que se cheirasse. Principalmente o Afrodite, o cara era meio que totalmente psicopata. Já o Shun...

Nachi até pensou em dizer que, apesar do temperamento calmo e pacifista do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, Jabu mesmo poderia confirmar para eles todos o quanto ele podia virar um oponente encarniçado; caso se dispusesse. Mas ele também sabia que seus colegas pareciam farejar motivos para pegar no seu pé, e de modo algum podia arriscar que eles desconfiassem _disso_.

- E a coitada da June lá, se iludindo. - Ban balançou a cabeça. - Em vez de prestar atenção em coisa que valha mais a pena, fica aí arrastando os quatro pneus e o estepe atrás de um cara que... Ah, esquece.

- E você não lembra da Guerra Galáctica? Tem cabimento o Shun de Andrômeda ter fã-clube de menininha dizendo que ele é gato? Eu não sei porque esse povo não se liga na real beleza de um homem, em vez disso fica essa pagação de pau pra esses caras com cara de menininha.

- Porque lindo é você, por certo... - Jabu rosnou, tentando acabar com a conversa. - E olha, por mais que o Shun seja o Shun, é meio ruim a gente ficar aqui gastando tempo falando da vida dele, né não?

- Pelo menos não tamos mais falando dos que bateram as botas, não era isso que você queria? - Geki deu mais um gole na cerveja.

- Falando nisso... Ô, Scooby, a gente ainda não te ouviu latir, cara. - Ichi agora estava bem ao seu lado, olhando para a caixa em cima do balcão. - Que é que essa tralha toda tá fazendo aqui? Cê ainda não levou isso pro lixo?

- Não, não... - Ele tentou afastar a caixa, enquanto se estapeava mentalmente por não ter saído dali enquanto tinha chance. - É que onde eu fui fazer a limpa tinha muita coisa, deu mais trabalho do que eu esperava que fosse dar, aí...

- Ué, essa tralha toda era do Aldebaran de Touro? Qué isso? - Ban também se aproximou. - Livro, xicrinha, bibelôzinho... Olhaí, não pensei que ele gostasse dessas coisas, não...

- Mas eu te disse, não disse? - Ichi seguia espiando dentro da caixa, enquanto Nachi ainda tentava tirá-la do alcance dos colegas. - Esse aí era outro que também tinha marido dentro da Ordem.

- Ah, não, cara. - Geki se manifestou. - Aí, não. Camus, Afrodite, Misty, Shun, vá lá. Mas o Aldebaran? Isso aí é coisa da sua cabeça, Lacraia.

- Como que coisa da minha cabeça? Tá doido? Esse aí era um que era praticamente casado com o esquisitinho lá da casa de Áries, cara. Tô te falando, nesse Santuário só tinha viado...

- Não, gente. - Geki seguia sem acreditar. - Agora quer dizer que o cara não pode mais nem ter amigo, é? Maldade, isso, viu...

- Mas vamos parar de ficar falando da vida dos outros, pelo amor de Zeus? - Jabu era o único que ainda tentava desviar a atenção dos colegas da vida alheia. - Aliás, Nachi, o que diabos você acha que está fazendo com essas coisas aqui? Terminou de ficar doido, foi? Você já devia ter entregue isso há muito tempo pra quem é de direito! Você quer o quê, que a Shina venha em cima da gente por conta disso aí, é?

- E quem vai receber isso aqui, se o melhor amigo dele também está morto? - Nachi perguntou, um tanto acuado.

- Ué, entrega pro Kiki. - Ichi fez um muxoxo. - Não é o filho adotivo deles?

- Já chega! - Jabu deu um murro no balcão. - Nachi, vá logo entregar essas coisas a quem tem que receber, antes que eu perca a pouca paciência que me resta!

- Mas...

- Entrega isso pra quem você quiser, só me tire isso das vistas! Anda!

Sem outro remédio que não obedecer, ele pagou pela sua cerveja e saiu do bar, com a caixa em mãos.

OOO

Antes de ir para casa, Nachi ainda passou na vendinha perto da entrada do Santuário para comprar algumas provisões, com a famigerada caixa nas mãos. Chegou em seu destino com certa dificuldade, equilibrando a caixa e as sacolas de compras pacotes de salgadinhos e algumas cervejas, também comprados na vendinha sem que nenhum vendedor sequer lhe perguntasse se ele podia comprá-las ou não.

Colocou a dita-cuja em cima da mesa, uma vez que simplesmente não tinha para quem mandar os pertences de Aldebaran de Touro.

Bem que ele até pensava que Ichi, no meio dos comentários maldosos, tinha uma certa razão: Talvez Kiki gostasse de receber os pertences do amigo próximo de seu mestre. Por outro lado, isso talvez fosse uma de suas recorrentes más ideias; e o garoto poderia muito bem se ofender de receber o espólio de Touro pensando que ele, assim como os outros, acreditavam nos boatos que davam como líquido e certo o relacionamento amoroso entre os cavaleiros da primeira e da segunda casa zodiacal.

Situação bem delicada; e então ele pensou que, num primeiro momento, sua casa era um destino melhor para aquela caixa do que o depósito para onde foram as outras, pois de lá ela certamente iria para o lixo.

Olhou para dentro dela com maior cuidado, e viu que Ban estava certo: ela era pesada pelo tanto de bugigangas e, principalmente, livros que tinha dentro. Não imaginaria nunca que Aldebaran, com aquele tamanho todo, tivesse assim tanto gosto pela leitura; mas também intuía que os cavaleiros de Ouro, pela posição mais elevada na hierarquia do Santuário, deviam ter mais horas livres para arranjarem passatempos do que a 'ralé' da Ordem.

Deu de ombros, pensando que o tempo que eles tinham ou deixavam de ter não era problema seu, e atualmente seu problema era resolver o que fazer com aquele tanto de livros em português e em grego que o brasileiro deixara. Pegou um nas mãos e começou a folheá-lo, bebericando umas cervejas de latinha entre uma página e outra.

Por incrível que parecesse, tinha certa facilidade em entender o português, visto que em seu treinamento na Libéria convivera com alguns descendentes de portugueses nas vizinhanças, especialmente vindos da Costa do Marfim. Arranhava também francês e alguns dialetos, e era só o contato com as línguas estrangeiras que lhe davam uma certa sensação de que todo aquele treinamento penoso não fora em vão.

Era nessas horas que ele se sentava e esperava a sensação passar.

Foi justamente uma palavra em francês, porém, que lhe chamou a atenção no livro e o fez começar a ler um poema.

_"Quando nasci, um anjo torto __  
__desses que vivem na sombra __  
__disse: Vai, Carlos! ser gauche na vida."_

Era certo que francês não era sua língua mais fluente, assim como também não era o português, mas... _Gauche_, ele sabia muito bem que era. Esquerdo, sinistro; e da palavra ele leu o verso, e bem que aquele verso também falou com ele.

Ele também era assim: desses pra quem tudo dá errado, apesar das muitas tentativas de fazer as coisas darem certo. Mas assim parecia ser a vida, afinal: Para alguns, toda a sorte do mundo; já para outros a boa fortuna falta.

Continuou lendo, porque também não era como se ele tivesse muito o que fazer.

_"As casas espiam os homens  
que correm atrás de mulheres.  
A tarde talvez fosse azul,  
não houvesse tantos desejos."_

Voltou à caixa de novo, deixando livro e cerveja de lado para agora revirá-la com mais afinco. Estava ficando intrigado com aquele poema, e a falta de algo mais para que ele se ocupasse não ajudava. Não tinha namorada, e nem poderia; afinal, ao que parecia, garotas não eram sua praia. E também não tinha namorado, afinal o garoto que era sua praia nunca lhe daria uma chance.

Mas essa era sua vida, as coisas com ele sempre tendiam a darem mais errado do que o normal. Só que, ironicamente, ele não imaginava que alguém como Aldebaran também pudesse se sentir assim.

Aliás, se era pra se pensar sobre a vida do cavaleiro de Touro, as melhores evidências que alguém já teve a esse respeito estavam ali, na sua frente. Pois fora os boatos que o ligavam amorosamente a Mu de Áries, nada de concreto se sabia da vida pessoal do brasileiro.

Não encontrou muito além do que já tinha visto quando juntou tudo: Livros, alguns discos, bibelôs e lembrancinhas que, apesar de não parecerem caras, aparentavam ter sido guardadas com grande cuidado. Muitas daquelas coisas ele não sabia o que eram, mas algumas pareciam brinquedos de criança, outros pareciam souvenires de viagens, e outros eram claramente oriundos do Tibete.

Não havia fotos, diários, nenhuma evidência realmente comprometedora; embora ele soubesse que seus amigos achariam estranhíssimos os brinquedos de criança e artigos tibetanos nos itens pessoais de um cavaleiro que, até onde se sabia, não tinha filhos e nem era tibetano.

Ou, então, diriam logo que eram de Kiki; tomando isso como prova cabal de que ele e Mu realmente tinham um caso e que o menino era mesmo um filho adotivo deles dois.

_"O homem atrás do bigode  
é sério, simples e forte.  
Quase não conversa.  
Tem poucos, raros amigos"_

Olhou de volta dentro da caixa, pensando no quê poderia fazer um homem da mais alta patente da Ordem ler um poema como esse. Era curioso, intrigante até, que um homem coberto pelo ouro e pelo status da armadura de Touro tivesse um poema assim em seu acervo de livros.

Tudo bem que ele, reconhecidamente, não era o cavaleiro mais esperto da Ordem, e nem o segundo mais esperto; mas a situação toda lhe era bem insólita.

Será que os rumores estavam certos e Aldebaran era realmente parceiro de Mu?

Fosse isso verdade, ainda assim ele teria tido a sorte de ser correspondido em seu amor; não era como ele que caiu de amores por um cavaleiro que, mesmo apesar de todos os rumores e de todas as fofocas, ainda era tido como heterossexual, e até mesmo tinha uma namorada. Mesmo que fosse uma "dublê" de namorada, e não um namoro firme e seríssimo como o de Shiryu, era bem mais do que se podia dizer dos seus companheiros de armas.

E, de mais a mais, caso as mulheres não fossem a praia de Andrômeda... Ainda restava Hyoga, seu grande amigo e, segundo as más línguas da rádio-peão do Santuário, o "receptor do cosmo ardente" dele. Porque ele tinha que ser realista: Na hipótese de Shun se sentir atraído por homens, ainda assim ele continuaria tão fora de cogitação quanto antes.

Soltou um suspiro exasperado. Talvez Aldebaran gostasse desse poema porque lhe parecia bonito, embora ele não visse beleza alguma em um texto que descrevia assim tão bem a _sua_ vida como cavaleiro, não a dele. Vai ver, ele era mais um daqueles que se identificam com a beleza na dor dos outros...

_Meu Deus, por que me abandonaste  
se sabias que eu não era Deus  
se sabias que eu era fraco."_

Ou será, então, que Aldebaran também não era correspondido por Mu, assim como ele? Será que havia a possibilidade de terem isso em comum? Porque ele bem sabia o quanto um sentimento assim, não correspondido, podia machucar uma pessoa...

Mas essa era uma resposta que ele não teria nunca. Afinal, Aldebaran estava morto; e Mu, seu... Melhor amigo? Parceiro? Colega de armas? Bem... Ele também estava morto.

E, pensando nisso, até se pegou torcendo para que os boatos de que eles estivessem juntos fossem verdade; e de que Aldebaran, apesar de sua missão como cavaleiro, e apesar de todos os problemas e preconceitos que uma eventual relação com Mu poderia trazer, tivesse tido uma amostra da felicidade que é amar e ser correspondido. Estar junto de alguém, fazer planos, dividir conquistas e derrotas...

Pensando bem, a situação toda devia ser muito triste para Kiki, em qualquer um dos cenários.

_"Mundo mundo vasto mundo,  
se eu me chamasse Raimundo  
seria uma rima, não seria uma solução.  
Mundo mundo vasto mundo,  
mais vasto é meu coração."_

Fechou o livro, depois de passar os olhos no final do poema, e o jogou de volta na caixa. Já estava irritado pelo efeito da cerveja em seu organismo e pela sensação de angústia que estava começando a ter por revirar os pertences de um morto que mal conhecera.

Talvez os outros tivessem razão, e o melhor destino para aquilo tudo fosse mesmo o lixo. Mas outra parte dele achava um pecado jogar no lixo lembranças que outra pessoa se esforçou tanto para guardar.

Virou o resto de mais outra latinha e deitou na cama para tentar dormir, esperando que o sono fosse melhor conselheiro do que o livro e as cervejas.

OOO

Nachi se sentia ainda mais irritado do que quando fora dormir na noite anterior, exatamente porque não dormiu. Ficou se revirando na cama, com a cabeça cheia de problemas que não eram seus.

Tudo por conta daquela maldita caixa.

Agora lá estava ele, de pé àquela hora da manhã de sua folga, com a famigerada nas mãos. Mas estava decidido: Daria um fim naquilo hoje, e dali iria aproveitar o resto do dia.

Procurou o alojamento dos aprendizes, onde ficavam os mais novinhos que ainda não tinham como se arrumar por conta própria nos alojamentos individuais. Sabia que encontraria Kiki por lá, pois apesar dos impressionantes talentos do menino, ele ainda era isso: Um menino.

Um menino que acabara de perder o mestre, sua figura mais próxima de um pai.

Não que ele, quando chegou à Libéria para pleitear sua armadura, tivesse tido em seu mestre algo como uma figura paterna. Muito pelo contrário, ele não mentiu quando disse a Ikki, na ocasião da Guerra Galáctica, que todos eles viveram o inferno em seus treinamentos.

Mas, ao que parece, o menino Kiki tivera mais sorte do que eles, e por isso mesmo não merecia que, agora que essa sorte parecia ter acabado, as pessoas o fizessem sofrer além do necessário no ambiente árido que o Santuário parecia ser para para seus aprendizes.

Identificou-se ao soldado raso, pedindo para falar com o garoto que logo foi trazido à sua presença. Ele lembrava muito pouco o Kiki que conheceu na batalha das Doze Casas: Tinha os olhos perdidos, embora se esforçasse em parecer forte para os que ficaram ali. Uma parte do coração do cavaleiro de Lobo se identificou imediatamente: Era exatamente esse o olhar nos olhos dos meninos que estavam da Fundação Graad, aguardando os locais de treinamento que definiriam suas vidas, e para muitos significou a morte.

- Sim, senhor. - Kiki fez uma pequena continência, antes impensável ao garotinho serelepe e um tanto mimado pelo mestre Mu.

- Eu fui designado para retirar os pertences pessoais do Cavaleiro de Touro de seu templo. - Os olhos do menino cresceram um pouco, mas logo voltaram ao estado de antes. Nachi colocou a caixa no chão, diante dos pés do menino. - Mu era o melhor amigo dele, então acho que você gostaria de receber alguns dos itens pessoais dele...

Kiki nada disse, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Sentou-se diante da caixa, pegando nas mãos um dos bonequinhos de dentro como se já o conhecesse há tempos.

- Muito obrigado, senhor. - O menino levantou os olhos, sem se importar com as lágrimas que desciam. - Muito obrigado.

- De nada. - Logo Nachi percebeu que a caixa devia ser muito pesada para o menino carregar sozinho. - Quer ajuda...?

- Não precisa. - Kiki levantou-se, e a caixa levitou no ar. - Eu posso com ela sozinho. Mas muito obrigado, Senhor. Mesmo.

Nachi viu o menino entrar, aparentemente feliz apesar das lágrimas, e surpreendentemente isso o fez se sentir melhor.

A sensação durou até passar pelo soldado raso que permitiu sua entrada, que fazia muxoxos irônicos na direção do garoto.

- Algum problema? - Nachi perguntou, carrancudo, fazendo valer sua autoridade de cavaleiro sobre ele.

- Não, Senhor. - O soldado respondeu, ciente de que falava com um superior.

- Então, qual é a graça?

- É a segunda caixa que o menino recebe hoje. - O soldado respondeu. - Já vieram aqui deixar os pertences do outro p... Mestre dele.

- Ah, sim? - Nachi ficou surpreso, mas logo pensou que não deveria: Afinal, o mais lógico é que os objetos pessoais de Mu fossem deixados com Kiki. - E quem veio trazer?

- O cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

OOO

Era noite de lua cheia no Santuário; e até mesmo ele, cansado de piadas sem graça sobre lobisomens e lua cheia, tinha que admitir que, naquela noite, a lua estava linda.

Parecia que ela tinha feito de propósito para a ocasião especial: Era Dia de São Valentim, onde os europeus comemoravam o _Valentine's Day_. Aquele dia onde os casais comemoram o fato de estar juntos.

O que, claro, ele não tinha como comemorar.

Mas não era por isso que Nachi de Lobo ia se entocar em casa: Decidira que iria sair, nem que fosse para ir à Taverna para tomar uns drinques avulsos. Não aguentaria ficar em casa, olhando para o tal livro onde estava o poema que martelara em sua cabeça na noite passada, junto com os assuntos da caixa de onde ele veio. Apesar de ter ficado com o livro (e, sinceramente, achava que Kiki não fosse se importar), aquela pendência já estava resolvida, e agora era hora de tentar relaxar um pouco.

Tudo bem que, para a maioria das pessoas, beber sozinho em um bar pudesse soar deprimente; mas para ele parecia uma boa ideia.

Sentou no balcão e logo o garçom veio lhe perguntar o que ele queria.

- Ah, sei lá... - Nachi balançou a cabeça. - Vá, um conhaque. Tem?

O garçom praticamente riu na sua cara, mas ainda assim serviu a dose da bebida. Tomou achando que era mais fraca, e quase engasgou; mas não daria essa satisfação ao garçom. Fez sua melhor cara de cavaleiro forte e sério, e virou o resto do conhaque.

- Manda outra. - Deu um pigarro e acenou para o garçom, que deu de ombros e serviu outra dose.

Viu um vulto se aproximar em sua visão periférica, e logo Shun de Andrômeda, em pessoa, toma um assento ao seu lado do balcão. Esse é um estímulo mais do que suficiente para que ele tomasse em tempo recorde mais uma dose de conhaque, mesmo apesar do fato de que já estava começando a ficar meio zonzo pelo que já tinha tomado.

Shun o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto o garçom lhe perguntava o que ele queria.

- O que ele tá tomando? - Perguntou o rapaz de volta.

- Conhaque. - Respondeu o garçom.

- Ah. - Shun meneou a cabeça. - Me dá um, também.

- Isso é bebida forte, rapaz.

- Eu sei. - Shun disse, num bufido. - Pode servir.

O garçom deu de ombros, por certo pensando que dois garotos mal saídos dos cueiros tomando conhaque não podia dar boa coisa; mas também não era como se ele fosse pago para bancar a babá dos clientes. Queriam tomar conhaque, que tomassem conhaque; por ele não parecia ter a menor importância.

Afora o inegável nervosismo que sentia ao ter Shun sentado ao seu lado, Nachi não deixava de pensar que se sentir assim nervoso era coisa de pré-adolescente. Tentou agir com naturalidade, embora estivesse também se mordendo de curiosidade para saber o que fazia Andrômeda sentado em um bar, sozinho, em pleno dia dos namorados. Mas o ar sorumbático do outro lhe tirava a coragem de puxar assunto.

- Está sozinho? - Ouviu a voz de Andrômeda fazendo exatamente o que ele estava se mordendo para fazer: Puxar conversa.

- É... - Olhou para a taça de conhaque pela metade, para logo em seguida ver Shun dar um golinho na sua, o que foi imediatamente seguido por uma careta, que Nachi achou adorável.

Impressão imediatamente seguida por um tapa mental.

- Bom, o garçom avisou que era forte, né? - Shun deu um meio-sorriso, e era notável que ele estava triste, apesar de sua característica polidez.

Nachi tentou seu melhor para beber o conhaque sem fazer uma careta, porque certamente nele ela seria bem menos adorável do que em Shun.

- Você... Não vai comemorar o dia dos namorados? - Nachi não sabia dizer se foi o efeito da bebida que lhe deu essa coragem, ou mesmo a insólita situação de vê-lo ali, sozinho; mas fato é que perguntou o que estava entalado. Porém a expressão ainda mais sorumbática do outro o fez se arrepender.

- Bom... Hoje foi um dia... Complicado. - Shun respondeu, mas Nachi percebia que ele só ganhou essa resposta por educação. Era evidente que mesmo Andrômeda não teve um dos seus melhores dias, então seria bom que ele não o crivasse de perguntas desnecessárias.

Olhou para o copo, de novo, e deu uma risada um tantinho amarga antes de tomar mais um gole.

- Mas... - Shun respondeu, com a voz apagada. - Então, eu entreguei para o Kiki as coisas do pai dele. Quer dizer, do mestre que criou ele como pai.

- Ah... - Nachi não esperava a resposta do outro, e por isso ficou meio sem ação. - Ah... Eu fiquei sabendo...

- Ficou?

- É... - Coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. - Eu entreguei pra ele as coisas do Aldebaran, também...

Por alguns instantes, os olhos de Shun se arregalaram como pratos.

- ...Você acha que eu fiz mal? - Nachi perguntou, genuinamente inseguro devido à expressão do outro. - Porque... Sabe como é, o povo fala...

- Ah... - Shun também parecia um tantinho desconcertado, porque certamente ele também sabia dos boatos que corriam a respeito dos dois cavaleiros. E que, apesar de tudo, continuavam sendo apenas boatos; mesmo que na boca de algumas pessoas eles ganhassem uma conotação verdadeiramente maldosa. - Bom, acho que não... Isso não devia importar nessas horas, né?

- É...- Nachi deu outro gole em sua bebida.

- Povo se importa com o que não devia. - Shun disse, mas agora sua voz, ainda que baixa, tinha um tom mais incisivo.

- Verdade... - Nachi enredou os dedos pelo cabelo escuro, e deu mais um risinho amargo. - É verdade...

- O que foi? - Shun perguntou, com um certo ar preocupado, ao perceber seu colega mais triste do que o normal.

Nachi olhou de volta para os olhos doces e o rosto bonito do outro; mais uma vez percebendo porque se encantou por ele mesmo sem querer. Mesmo sem _poder_.

- Nada não... - Respondeu de volta, ainda mais sem jeito. - Eu não devia te dizer... Mas essa lua, e esse conhaque, botam a gente comovido como o diabo.

OOO

* * *

_**Poema de Sete Faces**_

_"Quando nasci, um anjo torto__  
__desses que vivem na sombra__  
__disse: Vai, Carlos! ser gauche na vida._

_As casas espiam os homens  
que correm atrás de mulheres.  
A tarde talvez fosse azul,  
não houvesse tantos desejos._

_O bonde passa cheio de pernas:  
pernas brancas pretas amarelas.  
Para que tanta perna, meu Deus, pergunta meu coração.  
Porém meus olhos  
não perguntam nada._

_O homem atrás do bigode  
é sério, simples e forte.  
Quase não conversa.  
Tem poucos, raros amigos  
o homem atrás dos óculos e do -bigode,_

_Meu Deus, por que me abandonaste  
se sabias que eu não era Deus  
se sabias que eu era fraco._

_Mundo mundo vasto mundo,  
se eu me chamasse Raimundo  
seria uma rima, não seria uma solução.  
Mundo mundo vasto mundo,  
mais vasto é meu coração._

_Eu não devia te dizer  
mas essa lua  
mas esse conhaque  
botam a gente comovido como o diabo"_

_Carlos Drummond de Andrade. Alguma Poesia, 1930_

OOO

* * *

1 - Bom, eu gosto de deixar os cavaleiros um tantinho mais velhos do que a história original, como se fosse uma licença poética, mesmo. Aí, eu os imagino os cavaleiros de bronze cerca de três anos mais velhos, o que deixaria Nachi com dezessete anos, e Shun com dezesseis...

* * *

**Human Being, 31/01/2013**


End file.
